The Dragon
by Viburnum
Summary: There has been a series of kinappings teenage girls and no one, not even the X-Men, know why they are being abducted. On the other hand there is a new student in Bayville High who is extremely handsome and intelligent and all his interests point to Rogue.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own X-Men Evolution so don't sue me_

**Warning: **_This Story does contain some mature themes and swearing so it is strongly rated Pg-13 but it has nothing too graphic or explicit.****_

  

**                                                                                                          The   Dragon**

_Chapter 1_

_                                                                                                            Mysterious _

Something wasn't right and she could feel it.

She quickened her pace, she felt it in her senses a smoke of uncertainty began to cloud her mind. All she knew that the atmosphere around her had changed dramatically, it was loud and rustling a while ago and now all seemed to have become quiet and calm as a moon filled night on the beach.

She was becoming afraid and that's why she decided to return to the safety her humble abode offered.

She turned around the corner and that is when the horror had placed itself inside her – she had been in this place a minute ago!

She was gripped by panic and fear beyond her recognition and that's when she started running with all her will power trying to run away from some invisible stalker. She ran around the previous corner –the same place!

Now, her heart was beginning to beat as if it was out of control and she found it hard to breathe and while running she found herself gasping for breath as though she was drowning in a pool of water. She ran and ran but to no avail –the same area greeted her and soon she collapsed on the ground. Hot tears began to flow down her face as she clutched her face. 

It was like being in a labyrinth with no endings or beginnings and she was trapped in this deadly maze, as it had become.

 Drew  

 'What whose there?' she sobbed as the cold, soft yet dangerous voice called out her name.

 Drew 

 'What! Who's there show yourself!' she cried, she was hugging herself to calm herself down but fear was vivid in her current state and her voice had blended with it as well so it was a futile effort to act brave.

  O_h Drew, my sweet Drew, do not be frightened pet, it'll be over soon._

  'What! Sow yourself! You bastard! I don't know who you are but show yourself now!' Drew screamed she was afraid but rage was also getting the better of her.

_   Drew,_

_   Drew,_

_   Drew,_

_   Drew,_

_   Drew,_

_   Drew,_

_   Drew,_

_   Drew,_

_   Drew,_

_   Drew,         _                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

   The voice had turned into voices coming out of every angle of the alley way and Drew looked around in fear. Her confused face showed that she couldn't accurately pinpoint where the voices were originating from and she turned her head to search but it was useless. She started running but the voices were getting more deadly and cold and it seemed that as she ran someone or something would grab her out of the shadows and pull her into the blinding darkness. She had closed her eyes but as she peaked she saw she was returning back to the same place over and over again. She was thinking that if she ran fast enough she could somehow break out of this miserable place and get back home but it was meaningless desire because she seemed to always return back with more voices popping out.

She collapsed down on the ground and as more hot tears found their way down her cheeks she seemed to have lost all her will power, 'Please, please stop!' she said between her tears, 'Please let me go, I have done nothing, please!' she begged her invisible attacker to stop and soon the voices had stopped and Drew looked up.

  _Drew, My pet, don't shed your beautiful tears, it'll be over soon_.

Drew's eyes went wide at the thing that was happening before her.

The shadows.

Every Shadow of every object seemed to have come alive including her own as they stretched and reached the far end of the alley. Drew stepped back in fear as something seemed to walk out of those shadows and walk towards Drew.

She could only stare in fear as the figure seemed to say, _Drew, you are mine forever._

The figure finally emerged from the darkness into the dim-lit part of the alley and Drew saw her invisible attacker.

Drew started to scream; she screamed at the top of her lungs, she screamed, she screamed as her screams died in the darkness of the night.

                                                                                                     *

  Rogue rubbed her eyes sleepily as she made her way with Kitty and Jean towards the hallway. She bumped into a half asleep Kitty, 'Hey, watch it.' She said sleepily.

 'Sorry.' Rogue replied.

 'You guys gotta stay awake,' a fatigued but awake Jean advised, 'You don't wanna miss what's the professor's gotta say.'

  'Yeah but it couldn't wait till morning like I can barely keep my eyes open.' Kitty yawned.

   ' The professor said its pretty urgent and he sound like it too.' Jen answered looking at an annoyed Rogue.

    'Well it better be norelse I'll hate it for walking me up at four in the morning with a Logan session later today.' Rogue was grumpy.

       'Well I'm sure its important and we better hurry everybody is already in the living room.' Jean seemed to pick up her speed as they all arrived.

      'Now Students,' Professor Xavier started as he saw that everyone had arrived, 'There is an extremely important announcement I want to make and it is especially to the girls.'

Everybody snapped out of their sleep as soon as the Professor said that and all the girls had confusion written all over their faces.

     'What's the matter Professor?' as usual Jean was the one who asked first. 

     ' Well you are all aware of that certain individuals have been turning up missing and they are all girls and so far there has been seven girls but now there is eight.' 

       'Eight!' Kitty shrieked, 'Like do you have any idea you is doing all of this Professor?'

      'Ya Professor who iz it?' Kurt asked.

       'I have not found out who the culprit is because there hasn't been any clues even for us to pinpoint.' The Professor looked glum.

       'The bastard doesn't even leave a scent.' Logan looked furious but also confused.

There were gasps now and they atmosphere became more thick by the minute and soon Scott's voice broke out through all the confusion, 'What can we do Professor?'

  ' I suggest you stay in groups and be alert all the time before we can solve anything.' 

   'Professor, can a mutant we don't know be behind this?' Rogue's voice was finally heard. She had been listening intently to all the Professor had been saying and she didn't look too good about it for a strange reason.

    'Could be Rogue.' The Professor replied.

     'Professor who is the eighth victim?' Amara asked.

     ' Her name is Drew McIntyre.' The Professor's voice showed concern for the girl.

     ' Drew McIntyre, like I know her she sits with me in English class.' Kitty's face had shocked written all over her face.

      ' Alright now everybody back to your rooms and by the way this will not be an excuse for being late for my session.' Logan informed them and everyone started to groan with irritation.

     Rogue was following Logan when the Professor had stopped her, 'Rogue, I need to speak with you private, would you please take a seat.'

     'Sure Professor.' Rogue sat down as she was told but her eyes showed signs she already knew what the Professor wanted to talk about.

     'Rogue, something told me you already knew about Drew McIntyre being abducted before I told everybody.'

Rogue lowered her head, 'I saw her running through circles… she was crying… there were thousands of voices… A figure came out…again.'

All right that's it for the first chapter. All will be explained soon and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own X-Men Evolution so don't sue me._

                                                                                                              **The Dragon **

                                                                                                                 _Chapter 1_

_                                                                                                               Who are you?_

                                                                                                         _~* Rogue's P.O.V.*~_

_ She ran._

She was obviously terrified and for some reason her fear caused me fear and I felt that I wanted to help her .I knew I had to help her. I ran after her.

_'Please stay away from me, go away!' she cried in utter desperation._

No_, I thought, _Please I'm trying to help you I'm not going to hurt you_._

_'NO GO AWAY!' She was running away from me but why._

'Wait!' I called, I was also desperate in catching the girl but for some reason I didn't have a clue why only there was only a sensation inside of me telling me to know why was she running away. Was it because I was a mutant?

_No._

_I knew I hadn't hurt her in any way but now days **normal **human beings seemed to be disgusted by mutants by only knowing they were but not knowing what truly they were. I had this unexplainable urge to know._

_Know what her fear was._

_Know why this temptation had formed inside of me to follow._

_Know all the answers of this bizarre situation._

_Know the reason to why she was fleeing with such speed, why is she running away with such heart pounding fear?_

_  I pursued in full speed following her every move. I looked around my surroundings to identify my current location. **Our** current location. But everything was dark as though covered by a veil._

_The Earth below,_

_The sky above,_

_The objects around us were all black. Infact I was running through darkness with only some light from my aura guiding my way. I wasn't even sure if I was in a house, a room, a place outside but only that I was running through darkness. Never ending darkness._

_Wait, I can feel air rushing across my face and playing with my hair, a breeze. Yes, it surely was and earth tapping against my heels like if it was some kind of stone. Cement._

_Yes, I was outside! But where?_

_The black of darkness was so thick that I couldn't identify anything because there was nothing and no sound except for the rushing movement of air and the girl's heels and mine pounding on the hard ground, and only our panting breaths. Had some my senses gone numb for some unexplained reason or was it this place?_

_I cleared my mind of all these questions for some seemed pretty irrelevant to me but my sight and other senses focused on the girl._

_Still fleeing I was determined to catch her as we continued to run and then the chase came to an end for she seemed to have reached a dead end._

_ 'Go away! Stop bothering me!' she screamed as I neared her._

_ 'No wait, please I don't wanna hurt you, why are you so afraid of me?' I asked but she paid no attention to what I was saying._

_  'NO STOP! PLEASE!' she screamed and fell on the ground as hot tears raced across her pretty, doll-like face._

_ 'Stop what? I'm not doing anything! Do you hear me?' I cried, I wanted to make her understand that though I am a mutant I'm not insane enough to go around hurting people or was she losing it?_

_She still paid no attention to what I was saying but held her head as if she was trying to block out some noises._

_ 'Why won't you listen to me damn-it!' I screamed angrily as she was ignoring all my attempts to make her understand that I wasn't going to hurt her, 'Why won't you listen to me!'_

_ 'Please stop,' she seemed to be losing all her strength as she fell fully on the hard ground and her hands were no longer on her head because she seemed to think it was a futile effort to block out whatever she wasn't trying not to hear in the first place, 'I beg of you.' She continued to beg._

Why is she acting like this?_ I thought deeply, _Why is she afraid of m- what a minute_, I swung around immediately and my eyes were scanning the darkness, _Giggles?__

  Yes, they were giggles like from clowns but something didn't seem right there was some sort of malice in them and then finally it, they or whatever emerged.

_ I couldn't describe them they were ugly, freaky and disgusting to look at but my eyes stared at them and I couldn't look away as though my body started to have its own free will and my thoughts, my mind were no longer in control._

_ They, they were clowns or were they. I mean they had faces of clowns all covered up with makeup but their faces were elongated like snouts and teeth were more like sharp steel that cut through flesh like if it were paper. They had no-no skin you could see their entrails and everything and the worse was maggots were feeding on some of their organs. They had claws and they matched with their teeth quite nicely. I knew I read some horror stories concerning clowns who were monsters like this and you know you laugh at most of them but when something like this encounters you face to face the laughter is quickly replaced by fear and believe me my laughter was._

_ These **things** were coming closer to the girl and me, I guess its time to high tail it outta here. I raced towards the girl who was also staring in trance at those things and tears were like coming out of her automatically and fear made her shake as though there was an earthquake going inside of her. I sat in front of her, 'Listen, get up we gotta get outta here.'_

_ She shook, she stared and she still paid no attention to what I was saying to her, 'Listen, We-' the horror got me then I had placed a arm on her well covered shoulder but it went through. I tried it once again but with the same results. I swung my arms around haphazardly but it seemed to go through the girl's body as if she wasn't a solid being in the first place. I felt like Kitty when she phased through things around her but even Kitty knew how to control her phasing when she is concentrating but I felt nothing. I turned around and so those creatures getting nearer and soon I did something extremely stupid I ran towards them though my fear was still clinging to me._

_ I went near one of those creatures and BANG!_

_I kicked it so hard that it would be airborne but it was the same thing- my leg had gone through the creature and it went through me._

_'PLEASE GO AWAY! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!' the girl screamed with her last remaining effort._

_As if by some twist of fate the creatures disappeared and soon the girl starting crying in relief but as the silence stretched so did my senses. Silence was the enemy. There had to be a reason why those things listened to her this time. I had already figured out that those things were the cause of the girl fleeing and not me but she was pleading with them all this time and they hadn't stop following her…why now?_

_ Footprints._

_Footprints echoed through the darkness and senses were alerted so was hers and that is when a figure came out._

_I couldn't see his/her face or his body just a white line outlining his/her body. The noise pierce through me like sharp daggers. Scream._

_It was from the girl._

_Someone she was able to perfectly view the figure while I could only see its silhouette and I believed it was truly grotesque otherwise she would have stopped screaming._

Sarah, Sarah, screaming won't help **nothing** will help. Your resistance is a futile effort,_ The cold, emotionless, heartless voice sounded like a man's voice so it gave me signs that this silhouette could be a man._

_Well as the pitch of the screams deepened I started staring that some enormous gush of wind had come out of nowhere and I raised my hand to cover myself from it. This girl called Sarah was screaming and crying as the figure came closer and I wanted to protect the girl but as the figure neared I drew further away and though I struggled to go back and protect the girl my hands and legs were bound by some invisible force and it forcefully pulled me back despite my struggles and soon I was falling._

_ Falling._

_Into the darkness._

_Into the Abyss._

_My screams blended with the girl's as I kept on falling._

_Th_is is a dream, _I had the same fear resurfacing on me again, _Or am I dead?__

_I then realized that I had stopped falling and I could hear birds singing sweetly as some breeze played with my bangs._

I carefully opened my eyes, not rushing the process and then I was blessed by the view.

_Endless blue greeted me above and below. The blue below was the ocean, which was so vast that I couldn't see anything beyond it and it was teeming with the glorious life of the deep._

_The sky was blue but it was mixed carefully with the white skinned clouds and the golden haze of the sun as it rays kissed my face. The sandy beach I was settled in was filled with such fine sand that it seemed virgin to me. Above the beach was a floral paradise, as exotic flowers seemed to occupy every inch, ever blade of grass and the trees were also of the same sort._

_My mind begins to ask new questions to where I was, first surrounded by utter darkness and fear and now surrounded by light and beauty._

_Where was I?_

_Heaven?_

_Or some untouched Paradise?  
My questions seemed endless but they stopped when I realized I was inches above the ground like if I were floating. I immediately looked up again and a pair of azure eyes greeted me. I stared at the face as long as I could. _

_It was a boy._

_He had long, red, flowing hair which was tied in a ponytail and he had fine features and-and he was carrying me in his arms and it seemed to him I was light as a feather._

_His orbs._

_They were so beautiful, so rare in color, so hypnotizing that I couldn't look away. He was looking into my very being, my very existence. _

_ He raised his hand and went to touch my face and I was struck with the utter nightmare called reality._

**NO!**_ I screamed but I came to know no words were coming out of my mouth though how much effort I was putting in making the letters come out._

_I shut my eyes waiting for the cries of pain as my cursed flesh draws out his inner strength._

_Touch._

_My eyes went wide as if they were two planets._

_Caress._

_I looked at him and he was smiling as he caressed my skin as though he was trying to make me calm and steady._

_His Touch made me feel alive for the rest time in my whole existence._

_I had tears in my eyes, all this time I had wanted to feel someone even if it were for a moment and I felt God had finally granted me this wish._

_He wiped my tears and I opened my mouth for the words felt like they were going to come out now but he drew his finger and traced my lips sensitively as if he knew what I wanted to say._

_The smile he gave remained in my mind though the vision faded away._

   The sun's golden rays seemed to peak out of the curtains and reach my face. I opened my eyes slowly as I was greeted by the sounds of chirping birds and a sleeping Kitty.

I twitched my fingers a little as I still lay there on my bed and my eyes seemed to focus on nothing.

   'Who are you?'

 Those were the only words that seemed to echo in the still silent room, as the other sounds seemed to be the inhaling and exhaling breaths of a fast asleep Kitty. 

                                                                                                                       ****

_Well that was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update as soon as I can!_

                                                                                                                         ****


	3. I've Met You Before

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't own X-Men Evolution so don't sue me._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

  The Dragon 

_Chapter 3_

I've met you before 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

   'So you are from Akihabara, Japan. Am I correct?' Principle Kelly examined some papers as a tall boy stood in front of him.

   'Yes, Yes I am sir.' The boy replied in a very polite manner.

    Principle Kelly looked up and scanned the boy, he had brilliant eyes a very good athletic figure for his age and he was tall too. Principle Kelly seemed deep in thought as he examined the papers once more. He had a very good IQ level and he seemed to have been quite the genius in his old school and infact he was readily accept the student in his school but there was a certain obstacle here that needed to be clarified.

MUTANTS.

 Every since their exposure most students have transferred themselves to safer facilities and most parents didn't like the idea of sending their kids to Bayville High. So, the student rate wasn't that much and in a way he was happy. He didn't want the students to be in danger from such volatile individuals and so he had requested many people not transfer for the moment but this boy seemed eager and responsible enough to be accepted even in this critical situation.

 _He must be warned first_, Kelly thought, _He must be warned about those certain individuals but I'm afraid he knows already that and that's what bothers me._ _Why would he transfer at this time?_

 'Listen, son, I will be happy to accept a person of your intellect in our school but as you know this school is not exactly safe anymore.' The emphasis was on the word safe and that got the boy's attention.

   'What do you mean sir?' he asked plainly.

   'Surely you know about mutants in Bayville high.' Kelly informed, waiting to see if there was any surprise in the boy's face.

   ' I am aware of that.' He answered, with no concern.

   ' Well, you see they are pretty dangerous.' Kelly pointed out.

    ' Dangerous, have they caused any trouble?' still no concern was shown in the boy's face or tone.

    'Well, they have caused some major disturbances in the past few months and so I am telling you to stay clear of them.' Kelly advised.

     'Sir, you do not need to worry about my safety but I thank you for your concern and I can handle the dangers myself.' The boy said.

     'Well then that's set. Welcome to Bayville High Mr. Mitskake Hirome.' Kelly shook his hand.

      'It's a pleasure being here.' The boy smiled as he turned to leave while Kelly started finishing his business. Mitskake, as the boy was called, closed the door behind him and cursed in his mind, _Mother f**ker._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                    _~* Kitty's P.O.V.*~_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

  'Now class I want you to write an essay of environmental ideas-how you think can save our planet.' Mrs. Honington, the English teacher, called out our work with many groans as a reply but I had no reaction. I stared at the empty seat beside me and I found a deep hole forming in me.

  Drew McIntyre.

I was really feeling extremely lonesome and kept on staring at the empty space beside me. She sat me all the time even knowing…

I found I could trust her and we eventually became good close friends though I felt that the situation wasn't good enough to go to each other abodes we still had good ties. She understood what I felt though she claimed she could never truly understand my feelings for the situation for she had never been in it before but she knew the feeling of being **_exposed_** a secret of yours let out and some way or the other you feel bare and **_naked_**. 

    I felt the deepest melancholy when all my friends abandoned me after realizing what **I** was but Drew told that people who couldn't handle the truth about these things couldn't handle reality itself. I cried once too many times because I couldn't stand it!

I mean once I was a person people thought was nice, ok to hang out and pretty decent and they liked talking and sitting next to me but now I was like some kind of freak. Drew told me to hang on, she made me understand that people will one day except people like me because **_all Things Come To the People who wait_**. But I just couldn't control my emotions sometimes; people didn't wanna sit near me anymore as though I was contagious, a disease waiting to devour them all. Whenever I got good grades they sneered and stared and said, 'Like she used her powers to get that one I mean without her powers she is like rock.' Even the teacher showed signs of that as she gave me out my papers. Drew told me to sod them off.

  I felt good when I was with Drew she understood everything and anything I had to say and she gave good, meaningful advises and I once told her that if she could give me a good reason to why people behave the way they do?

   'You can not control the free will of others Kitty.' She answered, 'People do what they wanna do and humans do fear what they do not understand. They are also afraid of extreme uniqueness like yourself so we have to wait till they get matured enough to accept change. We cannot control the free will of others if we could we would be God.'

 Damn she was right.

   My thoughts entered a new topic and I found thinking of another close friend who I may have lost and my feelings about it, which I shared with Drew, and she had a mutual reaction to it.

 Evan.

 It was hard to think he was gone and the worst was he joined those Marlock people. Like he didn't even take his stuff I go to his room and it still seems occupied and it hurts to realize at the end that he was no longer an X-Men. I discussed it with Drew and she knew what I was going through and this time she really knew the pain I was going through for she went through the same circumstances herself.

   'I know how you feel,' we talked, it seemed I could talk to her for hours like she was a journal, my journal, 'My brother left the same way too.'

   'What-what happened Drew?' I asked.

    ' My brother- well he did the same thing.' Drew stared down, not wanting to meet my eyes.

     'So what happened?' I know I was pushing the topic and when moments passed and Drew seemed reluctant to answer I got angry with myself and I wanted to apologize sincerely, 'I'm so sorry Drew I didn't mean to pry I –'

      'No,' she muttered, 'You have the right to ask I mean you let yourself in every single way but I kept quiet but you did it because you trusted me treated me as your friend so I guess I should have enough trust in you that same trust you have in me.'

      'Was it bad?' I asked.

      'Well I thought it was ok but to my dad's point of view my brother had done something which was a the greatest disgrace there was.' She had anger, a certain loathing in her voice.

       'Well what did he think?' I urged on.

       'My brother fell in love with a girl called Megan Blues, she was like a doll.' She continued.

       ' What was wrong with that?' I was puzzled; the guy just fell in love.

       'Well Megan was a prostitute.'  She said rather quietly.

       I had my mouth open for a long time but she was absorbed in her thoughts so thanks God! I mean she didn't like see me doing that enough time so close my mouth and get on with the story, 'Like what happened?'

      'My bro introduced her to my folks but they had no idea but I knew. My parents liked her for she was great person and she was a prostitute because she was making extra money so her little brother and sisters could go to school. She dropped out of school, forgot about her future but thought for her family, she thought about feeding her two sisters and brother cause her parents had died long ago. She truly loved my brother and he did too but then one of my dad's pals told him the truth. He was Furious! He told that a w***e can Neva love somebody. I hated my dad for sayin that ditto with my bro I mean such bad, harsh words I mean she is a person and my dad was overlooking the struggle she was goin through. They had a huge quarrel and my bro stepped out immediately. He didn't take anything and when I went to his room I thought he was still there. But reality is sometimes grim cause I woke up in the morning I always went to wake him up but he wasn't there, he wasn't in at the table during dinner and I even went out to his usual hang outs. But I found nothing but shit! He wasn't there anymore and when some of his acquaintances asked what happened I just couldn't tell for the pain returned my soul in its rawest and I found my original self drift away but a depressed figure standing there in its place. The friends who did know were having different concepts. Some said that they warned him not to get involved in a broad like that, others said he did the right thing because he liked listened to his heart, others said he was acting cocky for what a piece of ass, You get what I was saying, they actually said that! I was so pissed. I really wished I could do something Kitty but I guess they are some desires that will remain unfulfilled because the mind cannot always sway to the demands we crave.'

     She really started crying after that and I wrapped my arms soothingly around her. Trying to blanket her heart from the pain, cold feeling and of the bitter sense of abandonment. I too really wished to see Evan once more; it was a long time since I've seen him face to face. I just look at photos sometimes trying to satisfy a part of the wish but it really wears off in minutes. The others rarely brought up the subject; they too were saddened by Evan's decision. When I did bring up the topic and in just seconds people's moods were changed with the utter feel of displeasure then Scott would be the one kindly requesting that we talk bout something else. I hated them sometimes; here we were acting out that everything was swell just f—king peachy and Evan was living in the sewers of Bayville but then again, they did care. They just felt remorse too tense so they decided it was best to keep it under wraps.

    The worst was Ororo; she was totally devastated. I mean, c'mon, this was her nephew we are talking about here. I mean not only was she lamented due to the fact that Evan was family but also she failed her sister. She had clearly promised that no harm would come to Evan but it had. I truly felt sorry for her, it wasn't right, I wish Evan would have thought of the people around him before making the critical decision but he was not to blame either. His mutation had reached phenomenal heights so what other choice does he have?

   'Miss Pryde.' Miss Honington's voice was the thing that pulled me out from the deep slots of my mind. I looked up and saw her with the most unpleasant face. I gulped and looked down at my paper, like, I haven't written a single word.

   'Yeah.' I managed to squeak out.

   'Miss Pryde doesn't mean you're _unique_ means you'll be treated in a special way so finish this quickly. Its marked.' With that she stomped forward making me dig my nails in my palm. How dare she! She was referring to the fact that I was a mutant! I looked around and saw the empty chair. Everybody has his or her selected people to turn through during a storm and mine was Drew. She was one of the best friends and **I WILL DEFINITELY FIND HER!**

           I promise.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                              _ ~* Rogue's P.O.V. *~_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

             Eyes shot like daggers as I walked on the grounds of the place called school. They sneered at me and gave me glances full of malice and malevolence and though they were sticking like needles into my skin I had putted on the air of ignorance around me. I will not pander to them; these soulless figures that with their negligence thought of me as a monster but it was visa versa.

       I remember the first year I arrived in Bayville High. People used to think I was the ice queen for my introverted behavior, but it was never like that; it was because upon recognizing my powers a sense of unease built in me. I was afraid, yes, I was. I mean anyone who touched me was doomed to live a time in endless misery so why bother making friends when in the end I would ultimately hurt them even if it were something I did not want. 

  There was another name my heart upon hearing scorched itself.

  Mystique.

  The name itself brought a our taste in my tongue and I swear I could have spat out in the middle of the crowd just to get the sourness to fade. THAT BITCH! I hated her so much! She, when, was Principal Raven Darkholm was so manipulative that she actually made me believe that the X-men were my foes when only they were trying to aid me. I know Professor X wanted me to be on his side very badly not for the craving of power but for the sense of righteousness. He told me he wasn't the right person to judge wrong or right for he was only human and to different people right and wrong held different meanings but he told me that Magneto was doing was wrong in anyone's eyes even his. He was just too struck by his own hard experiences that they blinded him. Professor X just wanted us to achieve control and the positive attributes when dealing with our powers and fighting the BrotherHood and Magneto's party was not only a good way there to get but also ensure the world's safety.

   He told us when he gained that what we do with our lives is up to us so I could understand that he was a good man. Mystique, my loathing for her was in demonic proportions. I hated her because I had loved her and she betrayed me. She first tried to get rid of me in that trip with Scott and then she imposed as my best friend, Risty Wilde. I've never fetl sorrow this big in my heart ever. Logan said he understood and I bet he did but I really did feel bad bout the cold way I treated the others for a time. Though I am regaining track I remember me being rude to Kurt's kindness but then I smiled when he said that though we weren't blood related we were still brother and sister.

       Mystique, I treated her as my mom but she only treated me as a pawn in her plans. I WILL HATE HER ALWAYS! I loved her but a snake can never love its prey can it. I really am depressed when this nagging matter comes to my head and I felt sad every time I wish things could've have different. _I_ could've been different. I wish I were a normal girl or even if I were a mutant I was blessed with semi controllable mutant powers so I wasn't a walking bio hazard. My feelings were another tangled web of utter perplexing issues. I have strong feelings for both Scott and Reimi and even Logan. Logan! Whe—ere the heck that come from! Probably I started developing minor feelings for him since the "Mystique" incident.  But I loved both Scott and Reimi with such high intensity that my confusion increased.

      Scott, he loved that girl Jean. Miss popularity, she was so damn blind and a flirtatious bimbo! I remembered how Scott tried his best to court her but she avoided his feelings completely for she was too inert with Mr. Duncan it was not until the exposure since she jumped on him like her last resort, Oh, how I hated her. I loved Scott for his sincerity and his air of maturity and that he is always calculative about his decisions. He may be serious but he too knew how to have fun and joke around.

   I loved Reimi for his diligence, his fun loving enthusiastic character. He seemed to possess seriousness but he was also a person who could be seen with a smirk on his face even at the worst of situations. He was a gamer and would even use his charm on his enemies. He confessed to me he cared bout me deeply but nowadays I barely see him. Probably he's with Magneto who's conspiring another one of his bullshit ideas. I wish I could see him soon; he made things easier unlike Scott so infatuated with that miss girlie girl, Jean Gray.

**      Bump.**

  'Oww.' I fell hard on the ground. I was walking for many minutes but my mind were somewhere else I just hoped that I hadn't daydreamed myself in being late for class. So I quickly scanned my wrist and looked at the time in my watch. Whew, Five minutes left.

  'Miss,' that was it, I was thrown in the midst of magnificence. I never heard a much intoxicating voice like this before, 'Are you alright? I humbly apologize.'

      The voice sounded a young man's and boy was he gentlemanly, 'I'm ok.'

      'Miss,' his voice carried concern, 'Why, why are you crying?'

    Damn it, thinking about those issues made my subconscious secretly produced tears without my knowledge and I really didn't anyone to see me in this vulnerable state not with the current environment, 'I'm fine.'

    That's when I froze.

    This boy was the pure example of human aesthetics, a term I usually didn't reserve for men of his age. He had long flowing untamed fire tied up in a ponytail, which was like a leash, a meager attempt to tame the wild beauty his hair possessed. His orbs were like the enigmatic blue of the ocean, so peaceful yet when angered could create a sinful wrath. But … but it can't be! He…he was the boy in my dreams!

    'Are you sure?' he broke my hypnotic gaze.

     'Yes, I guess so.' I just simply said, earning secret glances of him. He wasn't buffed up as a jock but he was no skinny person either nor a pretty boy. He had fine toned muscles gathering in his body and his abs were so perfect, I swear I contained this deep desirable urge to trace my fingers on them.

            'Hi, my name is Mitskake Hirome what's yours?'  He was giving me a radiant sign that had an effect on me I slid on to the ground again as I was getting up. Seeing my struggle he extended his hand to help and I carefully accepted with my gloves.

            'I'm Rogue.' I introduced myself, crimson flushed on my face. I have known so many good looking boys before who all tried their luck with me but neither of them, even the ones I had crushes on, had brought this sort of reaction from him. I could tell instantly he was someone special.

            'Just Rogue.' He smiled but gave a skeptic look that made me blush Rogue.

           'Ya, just Rogue.' I replied, not being able to meet his gaze.

           'Ok Miss Rogue, I really hope I meet you again.' With that he went off.

           _Miss,_ I thought, no one has ever called me that except maybe the people of formality never a person of my age. In all my stages of admiration I had totally forgotten that this was the boy in my dreams! My mind was set fast track in the line of ponderings. _How can this be? Something strange was going on and I had a bad feeling that this thing was pretty much a thread in the girl's kidnappings. I must ask the Professor, maybe, he can find why my dreams are posing such meaning?_

       I started walking off when suddenly my attention was magnified and shock got me like a seizure. **Brush**. His naked hand brushed against a bit of my exposed wrist when he helped me up. _But,_ my eyes grew wide, _nothing happened! What the hell is goin on!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

         **_Author's Note_:** _Okay that was chapter three. Hoped you liked it! Oh by the way I don't hate Jean I know she can be irritating at times but so can all people. Its just Rogue has displeasure for her so I wrote out her thoughts. I'll update soon!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Strange And Unforeseen

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Disclaimer: Damn it! This is so unfair! I wanted to own X-Men Evolution but the offer was gifted to someone else. Oh well at least I'm writing this fic!**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                                        **The Dragon** –"Four."

Strange And Unforeseen

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                                               -  _Rogue's Point Of View_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                            Nightmares were on me. They were saying that a taboo like myself did not need the privilege to live. It was a bad sign of sympathy from faith and so they will correct what faith did wrong. Giving me the opportunity to breath and coordinate amongst much better organisms who could even be granted the position of life without any severe purpose but he ranked up his fury that a worthless thing as myself should be eradicated as nothing will be out of place, nothing will be lost. He gave sardonic sounds of mere pleasure as he saw me shift as though shards of broken pieces of sharp pointed objects ravaged through my soft nerves, tendons and organs. He said I was going to die as the night was over for dangers had to be erased to ensure the safety of all of the relevant creatures. I hauled him back but my strength was deteriorating as I was no match against him in his domain were he reigned supreme and had ever angle to superior me amid everything. It told me that the pain would ebb away when my submission to the dark sadist, death, was completed but he would pray to God that hell's hands would scorching me will proceed shortly after that.

                                                   Nightmare's whip was like molten iron who had a voracious appetite for human flesh. It cooed most happily eating my earthy vessel for it was satisfied. It seemed to be encased and isolated for a long period in time's boundaries and to be gifted with such a meal after its release was truly pleasurable. I screamed as his teeth and claws seized my skin in an excruciating painful inferno of raw demise. I felt water fleeing from my close lids, trying to desperately escape the wrath of the merciless beast. But though they also were warping into renegades due to ease my erupting soul it was a fruitless effort against such a vile animal. I screamed as my brain connected with reality, its last lifeline who ascended it out of misery's touch. As I got out of that replication of Hell I saw that every acre of my forehead was being populated by droplets of fear and anxiety. I looked down and saw the profuse saturation of my body hugged my garments and the wind of the incognizant was assimilating my form in to his deep pool of veiling infinite black. I realized a river birthed out of my aching spheres and it was disrupting my normal functions. I surveyed the occupying object that was situated near to mine. The bed was empty.

_                                       OH NO KITTY!_ My mind screamed as it propelled itself through a electrifying net as felt its burn like a candle slapped by the gargantuan force of the air.

                                                    My head tossed sideways in a rapid notion still thinking that elusive Nightmare was engulfing me in a torrid frenzy of encasing doom. I felt my eyes seep with more of sorrow's descendants as my willpower shrunk to the esteem carried by the fragile ant. I was about to bolt out of the bed which have seemed to have shackled me when a pair of limbs permeated out of its hampering structure and emerged a healthy Kitty with a Teddy bear enveloping in one of her shaky hands.

                         "What?!" Kitty leapt with a bombardment of questions. She looked as if her face had gotten its flesh scalped and impregnated with panic instead.

                              "Kitty," My head survived the electric fence of seizure and I found it had teleported to a field which could been easily be classified as a garden, "You're –you're alright!"

                                  "Rogue," Her voice was embedded with extreme concern and the size of her blue orbs increased to an immensely high extent, "Are you ok? What happened? Why were you screaming? Please tell me?"

                                   Question's attacks were not too kind on her and the she felt perplexed beyond recognition. It seemed that I had performed various of activities without my knowledge but eagle eyes of my friend's had been keen to capture. I found myself deeply in rebuke and now I gazed at my stressful friend hoping I woke construct words to help her brain to lessen under the weight of being caught off guard. But I felt melancholy touch me with its every hypnotizing black seduction. I felt the gargantuan mass of questions maul through as well so the privilege to answer to myself was denied as well. All I could remember somebody falling and I was evident that this time the body did not belong to me. 

                                      "Rogue," I realized that sorrow was torturing Kitty in his impregnable dungeon and one of the curses were seen from her eyes, "Please, Please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
                                   "I don't know!" my voice transformed itself into a higher pitch that shaped into a sword shredding through her divine sympathy. 

                                              Kitty froze as if now she were nothing but a statue residing on the plains of ice. I realized that I had inflicted a wound on her soul who had unsheathed itself and posed its naked self so its incandescence would be able to serve as antibodies to my pillaging misery but as it had fragile it took the full blow of the sinister blade and now it lay hemorrhaged on the deep recesses of her body. Kitty withdrew and encased herself under her pink sheets and curled herself to refuge herself from the blood lustful sword and to heal the area in which her soul laid defenseless. It beckoned its shield again to sheath wile it would mend the fractured region and be a whole once more. And the feeling in actuality felt more magnified then it really was. The soul felt like a stampeding hurricane of large massed herbivores with shards for shoes had been the forces who are the ones responsible for the long, large line which emitted large quantities of blood.

                                 I ascended a hand to touch the cocooned individual who was situated in front of me yet my nerves dared not comply. Fear evident in them as if they were being wagered to go into the depths of an unfriendly swamp whose appearance was indeed revolting and he seemed roughly garmented with pieces of dead, decomposing leaves and shots which are actually the skins of his victims and so they were not fools to step a foot in him for they would then be shredded by his invisible forceps and reduced into nothing but mere rotting corpses. It dawned upon my head quite vividly that Kitty had not desire to speak to such a repugnant person. I could not blame her, Why would I? I thought I had just been appointed Cruelty's mistress for I now inherited his poisonous stings, which would make the threads of joy snap in an instance. I felt my myself cower into a lonely thicket into the forests of my mind as if one of my inner demons had decided to chase me in means of anxiety. I coiled into my blue covers. Letting my covers stroke me in attempts of placating me, whispering me soothing voices that Kitty would be understanding, though I already foreseen it as a futile notion. Remorse, one of the devil's favorite pets, shattered my high hopes with the discordant sounds of mirthless laughs. It clawed my mind with its peaked nails and he had Nightmare to aid him. My dreams were now beginning to bother more profusely than ever before. I knew I was a key to the shrouded events yet I didn't know which door was the right one to unlock. I was dashing in a labyrinth of barricades yet I still did not know which barricade had to be hauled in order for me to reach the epilogue of this haunting crime. 

                                                          My last dream, like the others, was not to be stored into the memoirs of pleasantries. It was still clothed in black or so it felt but it was only I who was witnessing these incidents with this paranormal view for it was clearly categorized that the victim and the hunter could see things from the perfect angle. I felt I was suffering from a unique form of cataract or where my senses knolled by some supernatural object that had my access partly denied. I still had my other halves marathon through that insane labyrinth in the quest to reach the positive destination. But in the end of this dream sequence I remember falling. But this time the abyss spared my form probably having discovered that I had transported into serenity instead. But this time it was Kitty…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                          I guess Professor Xavier had understood the pain surging through my body as if it were trying to engulf me in a hell fire spawning against my entire form. Outrunning it was nothing but a mere wastage in my time just to hamper my body failing due to the gargantuan masses of negativity being plotted against me by those spiteful agents. But it seems pain had his legs oiled by Time's hands who he must have deceived in doing this for when I turned my head to scan if he was still in pursuit he would in a flash fronted me and inserted the scorching spear into my body and the blood and tissues who were so inert in their programmed functions that they faded away without any notice. Professor X had tried numerous methods to voyage into that place of uncertainty but something gnawed him back as if there was something present that had no desire to allow the Professor to gain pleasure in finding out the truth. The Professor was forced back as his mental struggle against the invisible animal had lashed him back with its whip like tail. The Professor found himself connecting with the ground. Logan And Ororo had rushed to his aid and had placed back to his original place, his wheelchair. 

                                                    "Rogue I'm afraid I can't help you." The Professor's voice was extremely quiet and very disdainful. Never have I heard him make this much of a tone in him which seemed to be cornered by such an army of despair. 

                                 The reaction was one that was clearly a one out of expectation. Ororo gasped as though something vile had poisoned her with its fangs and the venom was a rapid influenza flowing through her unarmed body. Logan twitched uncomfortably as though Paralysis had beaten him and now imprisoned him in a bottle whose glass was not of earthly origin. The Professor's powers were no longer the lacking providence of control so they were widely apt to succeed in a mission such as the one standing. But he, being able to make usage of _Cerebro _the world's advance computer mainframe, could not access a single memory. This was extremely complex.

                               "Professor," my voice was almost pleading, I never felt this defenseless in my entire life, I knew I contained within me the strength to unveil the enigmatic concomitants but when I was presented with a lose thread to sew all the fabrics together the idea seemed impossible, "Will I ever be able to solve this thing?"

                               "Rogue," He inhaled a deep mass of breath so he could find the energy to be as informative as he could be, "The power is invested in you, and you're the one who is the one to end this mysterious dilemma."

                                  "But," my nerves were suddenly encountered by some legion of tension and they thought they would be crushed, as they could not be supportive to overpower the gargantuan element, "I'm blanketed, I have no recognition of any solid kind. I just can see the victim's faces I mean I know no specified location or had the pleasure to look at the Criminal. And we can't reach them in time also, I see the visions the night they are abducted and so I'm pretty irrelevant that's what."

                                               "Well Rogue," Ororo was sounding that she had logic residing next to her and was holding his hand for support, "We have to be patient and await the future. I know this is quite the obstacle but every barrier has a device that can eradicate it. We'll need to see what else occurs maybe it'll pose as pieces to invent the actually imagery."  
  


                                 "But," I found something taking birth in my eyes as Lament poisoned me with his venom darts, which arouse excruciating pain. I found myself wanting to lunge at my own willpower and unleash a hurricane of assaulted movements and berate him for being so frail,  "They are girls gone missing! What if…if…they are already dead! What if we'll never get to save them! It'll be all my fault! All my fau-"

                                               "Rogue settle down please," The Professor bolted towards my side, his hands were nestled upon my shoulders in the attempts to evaporate my negative feelings towards myself, "Everything will be alright.  Just we need a little time I suppose."

                                          _Time_. The word rang through my mind like the echo of the sudden gush of motion through an uncharted hallway of an aged castle. Time was a very pompous character and he waited for no mortal for in his eyes he thinks we are too slow and so he is neglecting our protests, brushing away like the cobwebs and dusts transported on his form by an accident notion of touching an old inanimate structure. I feared Time will also leave me behind, he won't break from his perpetual rituals and my protests were no different from the others who sank down to their knees and held his legs as he phased through them and gushed them aside and cursed them from being so frail and foolish. But if Time stopped for me probably he might have been accidentally surprised by one of cupid's arrows and his eyes first vision was my image. 

                              "Rogue are you sure it was Kitty you saw?" he asked me looking very pallid, he had a right too for it seemed that as my so called vision were veiled by darkness's hands it was rather obvious that without any coherent threads it will take all our strengthened piece of rods in our body to protect Kitty.

                          I nodded, I had all the appearances of my friends memorized so even if the screen was fainted a bit I could still detect whose who. The Professor hands met each other as he closed his orbs deeply in the plains of his subconscious.  Hoping that all the resources that had found out its path there would be able to be counsel him in his decisions. It seemed that a moment of silence had stretched through like a fire who was heated to dissipate all the substances that hindered him from following his calculated course. The Professor seemed to still run across the deserts of his mind now, but it seemed that the different objects presented different conclusions so he was being tousled into the inferno of confusion. Slowly his eyes opened and I felt my breath turn into the streams of a rapid pace.

                                 "I think its about we tell the others about this situation." Professor Xavier stated, he knew that telling them about it earlier would have complicated matters as the X-Men will be worried about me much so he decided gently to tell them a little later. Now seemed the suited hour to do so and I approved his statement, as did Logan and Ororo.

                                 "I'll brief the kids about the whole incident." Logan's voice was occupying the room at last. He hadn't breathed down a single letter for the last intensifying minutes that had blazed upon us. He seemed to be extreme intentness as though he was once again a soldier back at War World II and his superior officer was detailing prominent parts of a mission at hand. I felt a brief weight on my shoulder and gazed up to see a warm _smile_ producing from _Logan's face_, "Don't worry girl, everything will be just fine." I felt more numbers of courage fill my vacant spaces. It was nice to hear supportive words _from_ _Logan_ and it magnified more when the corners of his mouth curved to accompany it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                               "Rogue, I'm kinda scared." She expressed as we walked towards our first period classes. She seemed pretty quiet and now her usual cheerful self had evaporated and it was being substituted by something pretty melancholic as if some jealous individual seeing her joyful form had performed a complete plastic surgery to subdue his negative emotions. Kitty now understood the reason of my volatile persona towards her and she had said there was nothing to forgive for after the fury dimmed down and my spirit was back in its right position she looked at my amber crystals and saw the painful hollow left by regret.

                                      Now that the line that held the truth secretive has been snapped by scissors of invoking everybody knew about my visional dreams and they all seemed extremely perplexed. It took a while for the stone of realization to be lunged in high speed to penetrate the window to their minds. It was expected and as a local ritual for Scott to direct numerous questions. I smiled slightly as it seemed that he wanted to conquer the wilderness of knowledge no matter what dangers were there to try to devour him, as their hunger for adventurous people never seemed to dissipate. But my smile vanished as though it had been an apparition who had been exposed and decided to disappear to avoid curiosity and mayhem when Jean entwined her arm around his as they exited. I really felt coals of fire seethe through my soul as the scene entered itself upon my eyes, who was I kidding? It seemed pretty obvious that Scott's heart only voice was Jean's passion. There was no room in his soul for mine even if I diminished the inches hampering us to meet he would treat me as an invisible entity as his heart soared around Jean's. Oh I wish I could morph my hand into molted iron and guide it across her face and see it the scorching flame frolic around her skin as if it was their new environment to pillage. But that pleasure was denied to me by my conscious who kicked aside the sniveling devil and started speaking words of reasonable proportions. She told not to pursue endless ludicrous obligations for when I was apparent beside he would look into the orbs of a trustworthy friend who he could invest his elations and ailments into. Not a person that would be encased with him and be his love.  I really felt a sort of hollow generate in me as if a cascade of some electric impulses had birthed it. I envied Jean and that is why I had a slight distaste for her, it did not present itself for her popularity but for her being apt to find someone to remain with her even if her days are cycling towards their ends. 

                                      I, on the other hand, could envision myself as an old woman wearing a Japanese white kimono which embedded swirling flower prints on it also following the variety of its background, standing near a Cherry blossom tree as it says goodbye to its petals as winter sends its white rain on to the earth. And I'll be alone, alone to wage war against Wind's army as he points his cold arrows and spears to inflict bitter ice on my fragile flesh and I clutch myself as a frail defense against his superior tactics and I knew surrender was the only option for me. I realized this lamenting prediction of future to be quite the realistic one, I was scorned, exiled to live in isolation and to ensure it I was bewitched. Pleasures to touch, feel, hold, kiss and…and make… make love was stolen for me to make the chastisement a truly severe and solid one. I envied Jean more… cause…cause she was sharing this with her other half like the part of the statue that after being reuniting with its family of other sculptured stones could make it illuminate it splendor upon all. I will always be the statue who will lack these attributes like the artist had abandoned it to follow the light of other creations. I really thought that a statue of that caliber seemed to mirror me perfectly. 

                                                  "Don't be afraid Kitty. We're here for you." I decided to spark the lights of bravery in her so she could take in much strength.

                                    Her reaction was not the one I had assumed she would display, in fact her visage did depart the pallid look but got substituted by a fairly exasperated one, "But I don't wanna be on surveillance all day!" she frowned and pouted, the blender of both was enough evidence to show her annoyance and also her posture was the thing which no one could question otherwise, her hands were folded tightly and grasping one another for support, "I mean I know you guys are worried but tagging along with me everywhere, well I'm not used to this kinda treatment."

                                         I understood that why the seeds of exasperation had decided to impregnate her mind, no one desires to have an addition to the shadow but her own safety required this attachment. The dream had been perpetual, like the blue who harbored the sky and it was like the description that cautiousness was the defensive knife the hand welcomed while traveling into the netted woods of veiled uncertainty and elusive foes. 

I didn't have any longing to see Kitty in this demeanor so placating her was the best solution one could ask her, "Kitty just be patient ok. Sooner or later things will become better then you don' have to be in this position."

                                          "Argh," her lips were producing a groan of disapproval, she still seemed irksome to the whole idea but it just couldn't be helped, she was the growing flower that needed the sepals for survival, " I just hope sooner like I just don' wanna have people askin' me why I'm like glue to you people cause like we are already have enough to worry about in school. Hey listen Rogue I gotta go now I'll miss my first period if I don't."

                                         "Ok Bye." I bid her a farewell while her reply was the changing of patterns of her lips to produce a radiant blessing and then she entered a classroom far beyond the left corner, hmm, probably Mathematics class. I then commenced with going to my own class, which was Human Biology. I stepped foot into a room housing a lot of local and foreign sounds due to the fact that no teachers had yet to enter. I took a place at the far end of the room. Being a mutant stated that everybody had to lose an efficient amount of their precious emotion of comfort if I neared them in any situation so it was a best conclusion to not irk them. Not that I actually had any feelings of caring for those filthy prejudice people it was just a precaution from the professor that not to welcome any argumentative or any other activities that could lead to violent repercussions so I obliged knowing that trouble was something that was already stirred into the ingredients to shape our days. Pouring in more would be the brewing of a poison that will gladly violate systems and become one of the lovers of death. I sat humming, the tunes were composed by the various acres of my subconscious, they were not being replicated by something I've heard earlier in life rather the composition of several tunes of melodious fragments my ear had soaked in and placed in the locked doors were my knowledge slept, only the candles of yearning of aid rekindled their active notions. I had to say my tune was ok and not at all sour irregular noises that occupied the streets at times like lost spirits in hysteria for they had no collection which path to go. 

                                                          "Nice tune." A voice gentle as the serene sleeping ocean held me in its arms for a while and then it was an instant realization who the person was.  

                                                            "Mitskake." I knew my voice was craved with such pleasure such eagerness to hear his sweet chords of tones produce more dialects to enchant me once more that I found it an magnifying burden to seal it with an chain as it was a volatile object that could not be restrained.  

                                                             "Hello Miss Rogue, how have you been?" his voice was edged with the flowers that were christened with vibrant strokes and pleasantries –a gentleman in his fullest if one would clearly put his persona into classification, "Bye the way lovely tune, did you compose it?"

                                                                My face now was the cloth that harbored pink and scarlet in its firm luxurious body. I could believe it but my mind told me to slowly register it so that it could analyze each fragment with more moments to let the intensity of such glowing bliss. I knew I met the boy for one day but already m heart was soaring over untamed regions to fix myself onto him. This effect of such proportions was a foreign interloper on me but nevertheless a stranger can be invited if he soothes your soul.  Of course I hadn't forgotten about our first encounter, though it made fine lines of curiosity, questioning and most of all a mysterious veil that clouded his interior persona.  Still these enigmatic curved strings did not make me wander into the full attention of my suspicions or my alerting nature, I wanted to be his friend more than ever, to comprehend each structure of his being and become one of most reliable aids in his existence. For I feared that even in this short stream in time…I…I…I was…beginning…beginning…to…love him –deeply without any impurities. "Yes Mitskake, I did compose it. I'm glad you like it."

                                                                 "Yes," he merely answered, but even that one word was able to craft a sensual sensation in me for there was plenty of honesty in that one statement and not just some speech to please someone you're new to, "I think you possess a lot of talent in music. Why not join a band or something later on in life."

                                                            " Alright, I'll think about it Mitskake." I didn't know what was the correct thought to process at that exact minute for my thoughts were all tangled up by the vines of confused yet visible bliss. My cheeks painted crimson, I just got a compliment from the person I was having feelings for. 

                                                                    The rest of the class passed onwards in such a rapid motion that it felt like the wing converting his currents from rapid to slow. All that moment my mind hugged tightly on the remark Mitskake had gifted me with such diligence. I kept my grip firm on it as if it were a precious stone I was afraid that it would slip through my fingers. I turned my head ever so slightly fearing he would catch me glimpsing him even though the corners of my spheres who were so addicted to him. He wasn't really having much attention to what the teacher discussed nor was he being disrespectful. He was sitting right next to me so comprehension tugged on me mildly that he might have perceived that I had commanded my eyes to study his movements. If so, thanks God that he made no comment about it.

                                                    The bell gave the clear announcement that class was over and so I was keen in getting out. The rest of the day was rather mundane and well the only fascination that followed them was Mitskake. Yes, surprisingly he had almost all the classes that I had. Honestly, at that exact time I was feeling suspicion roam through me as agile as deer would in a chase but then I realized that was being rather paranoid and should cease pondering on such matters. The last class then reached its end and school was completed for the day. Jean was heading home but Scott had proclaimed he had some task that needed to be tended. He informed Jean that it was alright if she went home (though she was being immensely persuasive that she intended to go along) and that he will arrive back shortly. I do not know what it was but something struck me highly suspicious of Scott's decision. I mean the guy couldn't live without Jean's shadow beside him all the time so why forsaken her now? I ordered myself to follow and learn the reason for Scott's sudden abandoning of Jean's side. Scott was headed towards the roof, that snatched my last barrier for curiosity away and I commenced behind surreptitiously not wanting him to have the knowledge of my present intentions. He finally reached his desired destination as I watched. He stood stationary as if he were waiting for someone, but the interrogation would be who? He positioned himself in that stature for a whole five minutes and comprehension came to me that he was musing about frustrating topics. Though his orbs were always curtained by those crimson glasses his brows weren't and they displayed graphic frowning of something that was bringing mild indignation pouring into him. I was being disguised by a very thick wall and my most of my form had been robed well and I did everything on the most faint minute scale. My regular movements were cut off but my irregular ones were being kept safe from excitement, who would trigger unease of curiosity in me and might make me execute a action which might lead to trouble or discovery in his part that I had been watching him as a poacher would to the unsuspecting lion. But I think there was a slight wave in his cognizant pool for he just moved his head around in a slow yet fixed motion. Wither he sensed me or not, I guessed I didn't know but…but it seemed more he was waiting for someone. Just then I saw someone approach him from the other end. Shock swung its mallet on me, my eyes dilated a bit –it was Tehran.   

                                                   " Hi Scott." Her voice was low, both from depression and sorrow, the agent for both those sensations to arise was known to me.  But why? Questions that remain unanswered become the lying nuisance to the mind. Tehran hated Scott –or that's what she portrayed on the day of our return of that turmoil Magneto released. I hate that bastard, God damn him, if it weren't for him we would not be in this critical dilemma in the first place. Tehran's tone was holding a small glint of appealing, probably due to seeing Scott once more. Fuck her that bitch! I still remember…I still remember Scott's face that day…all thanks to her. 

                                                               " Tehran, why did you call me up here? What'd ya want? Tell me quick ok I need to get back home."  He was too curt and I guess I was a bit surprised like Tehran he didn't _even try_ to mumble a hello though it would be in the foundation of harsh scorching distaste and with the feel of utter detestation and raw deception. This proved to be the open evidence to how_ angry _Scott was with Tehran. Well she deserved it after all but the quizzical part that it was _unexpected_ in her part that Scott was being crude to her.

                                                         " Scott don't act like this, can't we talk like we use to, in a friendly manner." Tehran's statement echoed with a sort of pleading and perseverance to calm Scott of his fury towards her. I layman's term she wanted Scott to be all buddy-buddy with her. If I was not the apparition in the picture I _swear_ I would have slapped her. I _swear_ I would punch her consciousness into the arms of Armageddon. Why this aspiring heat facing on Tehran? I'll tell you –she is a rotten bitch! I mean the day when we came back to school our_ friends _turned their backs on us, told us to remove ourselves from their sites but Scott…he hadn't expected the same coming _from Tehran_. He had considered Tehran as a good friend though she could be inciting at time regarding Jean but the way her copper coals looked at him, it seemed that once the bronze may have been the magma vessels of a teeming volcano. She looked at him only once and that with an awful scar on her visage and then swayed her eyes to rest on something else, indicating Scott was a grotesque abhorrence that her spheres protested to refrain from. Scott's lips gaped, not only as shock forcefully pried them open but also the perplexed creature really did wrench his heart. He hadn't expected this…_at least not from Tehran_.    

                                                           " Listen Tehran," Scott started after a few second interval, presumably he was more angered by her ignorance on that specific detail, and he really didn't want to shout for one reason it'll attract individuals secondly he didn't want to lose control for that posed as an serious issue in other's eyes considering he was a mutant, " I understand you can never accept me ok, I'm a mutant nothing will change that and its something that you can't change as well. If you came here to assist the part of the student body that do want us removed.  Than your mission is a failure so thank you and goodbye."

                                                         Scoot was in every possible way to depart and it looked through even through the minor change in his face that the sooner it happened the better for him. Tehran, however, was indeed in resolute nature, she was going to make Scott hear out and the costs she was willing to pay no matter how high. She stood with her arms outstretched being the cascade to his exit. _Boy_, I thought folding my arms in exasperation, _She really is going to blab and she looks like she will do **anything** to make him hear her out_. Scott tried to dodge her positioned shield but Tehran edged frontward not allowing him to do so, and Scott was getting too irked and honestly he just didn't want to push her roughly aside for Scott didn't want it to lead to any type of commotion. 

                                              " Tehran," Scott's tone was very stern and strict, to him it clearly sketched that Tehran was playing a sick game. But honestly it Scott's sour behavior he forgot to look at her deeply, Tehran was silently crying. Ok even a hypocrite wouldn't be that good at crying, something wasn't right I could smell the fume of it in the air like a sudden weight being imprinted on it. Could it be Tehran still had feelings for Scott? Well I kinda doubted it but her current demeanor was a well opposing argument. Scott was being quite annoyed right now and so he persuaded further, " I need to go home. Please stop botherin' me."

                                   " No Scott you don't understand, I didn't mean my attitude that day you see I—" Tehran was speaking in rapid yet comprehensive lines and the nervousness edged into her was undeniable yet Scott was blinded by frustration to spot it he just slowly pushed her aside, not caring anymore that it could bring harm or not, and walked along the way. Tehran's reaction was immediate and predictable, she found her knees attaching themselves on the ground and her hands tried to abstain the waters of sorrow but they found means of escape even through the. For a period of thirty minutes she kept on shedding to decrease the flood of undying pain in her. I was just the spectator and a cloaked one in that, for a fraction of a second I thought did feel sympathetic for her but it fled as quickly as it came like a particle of dust who hasn't chosen to stay rather continuing his journey with wind. After that Tehran was able to gather some proportion of weight to carry her home but I was uncertain it was going to be an easy road for her. 

                                                 I finally got out and felt rather invigorated to be in the open, it was becoming a loathing being in stealth for such a length. I stretched my limbs a bit feeling the fresh breeze of freedom. Instead of performing the same gesture as the other two had done. I decided to stay for a while and I neared the thick-steeled railings of the roof and permitted myself to bent down and well sort of dangle out from them. I knew that it was late and I had a feeling that the others might get a bit worried for my uninformed absence yet seeing the peaceful sky wearing its lightest blue gown, the sun in its finest mood and the clouds celebrating the atmosphere by lying themselves across the cerulean body, I found a sense of peace as the wind touched my hair. I thought about the event that unfolded just now and found myself in questioning for Tehran's present persona. What was so important she had to tell in Scott? After reaching unsatisfactory conclusions I decided to just leave it be and let time be the bearer of the reply. I was just staring at objects when suddenly something caught my eye's interest in such a caliber I found fear rising in me. There was someone, or _something_ to be truthfully exact sitting on a thin line of the telephone wire. The part of the wire it was sitting on was so thin that even birds may caution themselves while approaching it while it stationed itself there with ease. It turned around and our eyes met and I thought I would lose my sensible hold due to the fear. Its face was hidden by _hair_…or was it _fur_…I quite don't know what it was.

                                             _You're in danger_, a voice told me and it seemed to be coming from _it_ or was it a _she_, the voice was cold as though the vocal chords of this creature was bathing in ice but it sounded almost feminine so it had to be a girl.

_                                               What the hell_, I thought in confusion and fear, what was she talking about and who was she, what was she? I just couldn't think straight. I looked at her, this strange human-like creature. Her body was similar to a human's but it was covered with fur and she was wearing the garments of a beautiful yet a flowing white dress, which swayed like white-hot fire. I couldn't see her face properly for it was being covered by obsidian locks that talked of a darkness that did inhibit the night, one that could imprison the moon, the stars and the clouds and rest it with eternal black…or was it another pattern of fur I just wasn't sure. The part of the face I could make out was also furry and her ears were long and slender like a cat's but what got me most were those gleaming orbs, which seemed to be blood soaked cherries. 

_                                        "What the hell?" should not be the question but it should be "Is Hell near me?"_ the girl answered me, her voice echoing like a cavern full of water and it was so chilled I guess its conceiving was in some remote iced region where the land only knew frost.

                                             I was so scared that I almost tripped; this person can hear my mind and though even I took refuge in some deeper area of my mind to bury the fear that choked me would she follow. I decided I had to converse with this strange being, _who…what are you?_

                                           _That does not matter, you will find out soon, just beware of him, he will become your friend but then jab the dagger in you, you must resist him, though he will be gifted with unearthly charms, he_ wants you, but _you will not satisfy his lust for you,_ her voice picked a serious state and its echoing chords seemed to pick up more velocity as though an earthquake was shuddering the water cavern. 

_                                       Why? Who is he…huh_, my mind started slipping away somewhere, some other landscape aside from reality. Everything that my mind laid its structure on seemed to vanish in an instance; everything became as light as the serene currents of wind and air. I found my subconscious entering the frontal part of my mind but it too was surprised for the sudden awakening. What was happening? Why was I feeling so sleepy, I…I…the fence I'm dangling from it, I…I'm…in mere inches from falling…I…have…have…to do something…I…I…_I…I…have to…I…I…_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                                             – _End Of Rogue's Point Of View_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                                                   – _Kitty's Point Of View_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_                                       It was dark, too dark, like the whole world somehow seemed to cover itself with the quilt of space. There were some sounds however, they were vague and distant and to me they held no familiar threads to my knowledge, it seemed someone was speaking but I couldn't understand what the person was saying. I focused my mind so it catches each letter, each word, each sentence but it was a fruitless effort, I still couldn't managed to apprehend anything, not a single dialect. Soon there was a sudden twitch of a slashing type movement and then light appeared. I stepped a bit back, a bit surprised by the unexpected glitch in the once enveloping darkness. But I wasn't complaining, this strange occurring was actually a blessing in my part though the light was faint as if it were the dying breaths of an aging candle. I looked around in a revolving manner, I was in a room, or so it appeared, the walls of it were painted in some bizarre cursive symbols, like some ancient language or something. Then the voice got deeper and I turned around and screamed and almost immediately fell to the ground and started commanding my fallen frame to edge backwards far away it could possibly reach. It was a face that horrified me, a face that made mummification look like a dandelion. It was a girl, or was it girl, I mean half of her face or shall I say body-contained skin while the other half didn't. Instead it was scorched flesh proving signs of fire's hunger towards her. The girl was only clad in a white robe and her eyes and visage resembled…resembled mine! Was I getting paranoid, no, though she was in this unpleasant state there was still an essence of beauty radiating from her and she looked a bit older than I. Her mouth opened and I perceived tha_t _she had been the one speaking all this time and she started saying her foreign tongue once more, "Maphorus dente chiri." Her voice was soft and wavy like honey and she approached me in a gentle fashion seeing my fear and then stood still in an appropriate distance._

                                                           Do not be afraid child, _this voice it was new and belonged to another and not this person but of another girl whose voice was exceedingly chilly like frozen streams in winter.  
_  
_                                               " Ferlusoti margeretu signami dero blioh de tomoro mei rikisei," she spoke her tranquil tone eased me and made me disrobe the fear I had due to her frame and I found myself losing the quantities of pressure that had occupied me, "dero himeresi mege ferro te dero charse ois ofe dero asipe." _

                                                  But you must be cautious of him, he seeks your blood, The princess may fall to the charms of the asp, _the iced tone emitted once more and the echoic effect it carried made feel a bit of fear's nails plunge in me again. Then realization clasped me in a tight grip of no breaking, the other voice was translating what this girl was saying.  
  
_

                              _   "Fariki Chiri doro mato geiro hene." The girl produced her dialogue and then without any warning she smiled and I faced her back as she drifted away to the perpetual darkness. My right hand raised itself, an attempt to make her stop and explain but she had already disappeared. _

                                                       Farewell child, we will meet each other in future, _the voice of that wavy nature replied making me understand the final words of the strange girl. I looked down and I realized I was in a labyrinth of puzzles. I tried to piece up all the sentences but they made no sense like the puzzle had many parts missing and it was my obligation to find them. All of a sudden, the flame died away and I gasped in fear, what just happened. But to my relief, which stroked my heart down, I could still see myself in that pitch abyss but then My comfort tore away. There was something walking towards me, I couldn't even make out perfect outlines as if the thing was a child of darkness himself. Soon I heard it speak._

                                                   Kitty, Kitty, Kitty cat, you seem so vulnerable, _the tone was very steady and was not too cold or rough but it was craved with hidden malice and notorious desires, I smelled it even it was veiled._

_                                                      My heart was quickening its beats as panic of such great force started infecting it and was clutching it and making it suffocated. My mind was lost in the debris of confusion of not being prepared in this situation. I felt as though fear was slithering its body around me, it kissed my form with its venom that made my body sleep in submission. But then I felt two arms around and the heat of perplexed poison turned into the cold of unknown origins. I slightly turned my head and say her. It was another girl but her appearance was as uniquely strange as the other. Her whole body was covered with the fur that was adorned on a cat, her nails seemed as sharp and so were her ears and her eyes. They were pure crimson as blood when it blends with the innocent snow. Her hair or upper fur was black as the aging stone. Her face was veiled -by the abyss of her hair and the room. Before I knew what was occurring I was being pulled with such a velocity that I screamed my heart out to escape from the pull…_

                                               " Kitty! Kitty!" a voice called me, it was fine one, which contained qualities of a recognizable one. I think my mind was functioning well enough for I recalled knowing this person.  
  
                                                " Lance," My eyes gained enough strength to open but they were shut again by the light that emitted from the electrical beams above. I opened them once more; I saw chestnut, ripe chestnut spheres that looked highly sensual and locks that seemed to be in the shade of the tree that bore such a luscious delight. But those chestnut orbs were cornered as though seeking shelter from a storm, I realized that he was extremely concerned about me and I realized why, I was lying on the floor of the classroom and I heard the bell of school's closure ringing, "What happened?"

                                                         " You tell me Kitty," his voice full of unwavering determination to protect me from anything and aid me in finding my footing again, he seemed to hurl question marks at me as well as the other students gyrating me, " You were screaming, Telling it to stop, what's wrong Kitty?"

                                                               " I just don't know." I know I was partially lying I remembered every detail of that dream or whatever it was but I didn't understand what it meant but I remember that girl pulling me in as if she were trying to kill me…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                                                 – _End Of Kitty's Point Of View_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  

                                                                                – _Rogue's Point Of View_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                          "  Miss Rogue!!!!" the cry was in such an immense aptitude it penetrated through my dream state and I looked and saw I was falling. I screamed but a hand got me right on time and I had no bruise except the cloth that covered my right arm was completely torn.

                                                                  I was picked up and saw my savior –Mitskake. He was breathing with such depth that I guessed I must've strangled his heart. I looked around frantically but that strange girl had vanished and I heard Mitskake panting voice of anxiety, "Miss Rogue what happened?"

                                                         " I don't know," I knew I was in his arms like the way I was in one of my previous dreams and I felt safer than I ever had in my entire existence, " I don't understand I—" I stopped and saw what Mitskake was touching. My fully exposed arm! He was touching my bare arm with his bare hand. I looked up and saw Mitskake, aside from his worried look nothing affected his being…Then I discovered that Mitskake was no ordinary human being, he…he was different, far different than a mutant…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                                         – _End Of Rogue's Point Of View_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                                               Unknown to them someone was watching intently as Mitskake held Rogue in his arms. He saw her quizzical face written with shock and more confusion as Mitskake seemed immune to her powers while even Magneto, an exceedingly strong mutant, couldn't adapt himself from that. He glared knowing what was happening and he knew how much trouble this could bring to Rogue, I must see to it that she knows how dangerous Mitskake really is…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**           Ok that was the end of chapter four. I hoped you liked it! Listen the reason for the late update was that my Grandmother died recently and I know you people understand. She wasn't really that old so here's a tribute to her: -**

                                                                  " _The snow is very pure,  
                                                                     I know that I'm sure.  
                                                                     It lives under winter's light  
                                                                     And makes its way through the starry night.  
                                                                     But when the sun is on its way  
                                                                     Goodbye is something its bound to say.  
                                                                      But it promises to return in time  
                                                                      And bless us again with its chilly rhyme.  
                                                                      But when a soul leaves this earth  
                                                                       The immense mass of clayey dirt  
                                                                       It will never ever return  
                                                                       And that is the hard truth we have to learn_."

**                                                                     Well that's the poem I wrote for her. Its something I wanted to get of my chest that's all. Well guys I'll update as soon as I can Oh yeah please read the book _Wolverine: Origin_. God it's got Wolverine's whole story from his childhood to his real name (That's right guys Logan ain't his real name). So those of you who haven't read it Go and Bye it now! Ok guys onwards to chapter five!**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
